videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Splatoon: Inked and Loaded/Story
This is a page dedicated to Splatoon: Inked and Reloaded's Story Mode. Overview Story Mode, also known as Hero Mode or Octo Valley, is obviously Splatoon: Inked and Reloaded's story mode. The plot follows the new Octarian invasion, who are seeking revenge on the Inklings for stopping their earlier revenge attempt. They have, once again, stolen the Great Zapfish and several other Zapfish and are planning to unleash the deadly Neo Octoweapons. The player must take on the role of Agent 3, assisted by Agent 1, Agent 2, and Team SS, later revealed as the Squid Sisters. Gameplay-wise, Story Mode has players traversing several platforms while solving puzzles and splatting Octarian foes. The Splattershot is the only usable main weapon, but it can be upgraded for more damage, a larger ink tank, and the ability to swap between Splat Bombs, Burst Bombs, Suction Bombs, and Seekers as sub-weapons. There are also several power-ups. The first is Armor, which increases the damage the player can take, while the rest are simply instant Special Weapons, including Bubbler, Inkzooka, Kraken, and Bomb Rush. There are also Sunken Scrolls hidden in the stages and special amiibo challenges for replay value. Levels Area 1 * Octotrooper Lair: Ink your Way Through (An introductory level, meant to teach the player Story Mode's unique mechanics. The only enemies in the level are Octotroopers of various kinds.) * Watch out for Octoballs: Bouncing and Blasting (A simple level focusing on introducing new enemies, including the titular Octoballs, Octopods, and Squee-Gs.) * High-Flying Octocopters: Splats in the Sky (A level more focusing on aerial enemies, including Octocopters and a single Octobomber. This helps to teach the player how to fight in midair.) * Having a Blast: The Deadly Octocannon (The first boss level. Octocannon sits atop a high tower, firing down balls of ink. The player must swim up the tower and attack Octocannon.) Area 2 * Inkrail Highway: Riding the Rails (A level focusing on Inkrails and their many uses, whether they be jumping to gain extra height or using them for easy stealth maneuvaribility.) * Floating Sponge Fest: The Great Inflate (A level focusing on using Sponge Blocks as platforms. Water is the main hazard, with aerial enemies shooting sponges to make it harder.) * Spreader City: Watch your Step (A level focusing on Spreaders, both their danger as hazards and their use as platforms to jump on or swim in. Some enemies also sit atop Spreaders.) * Propeller Party: Going Up (A level focusing on Propellers and their use to make platforms move. In fact, a later section of the level is simply a propeller platform on a complicated pathway.) * Octoling Invasion: Underpass Battle (The first Octoling level, where Octolings of various kinds battle the player on a standard stage, in this case Triggerfish Pass.) * Unidentified Flying Object: Trouble from Above (The first UFO level, where an Octostriker sends down enemy Inkstrikers to harass the player before being fought as a mini-boss.) * See Me Rolling: The High-Speed Octowheel (The second boss level. Octowheel rolls around the arena at high speeds. The player must submerge him in ink, like an Octoball or even Octowhirl.) Area 3